


【花兔】囚禁二十题

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 那次国家队比赛周德兔面对媒体公众的几次发言有点乖得过分不像他本人然后开的这个脑洞。没写完估计也写不完了。就这样吧。梗题来自lof@你的铃堡 太太





	【花兔】囚禁二十题

**Author's Note:**

> 那次国家队比赛周德兔面对媒体公众的几次发言有点乖得过分不像他本人然后开的这个脑洞。  
> 没写完估计也写不完了。就这样吧。  
> 梗题来自lof@你的铃堡 太太

0\. 序章

他看着镜头里模样清秀的年轻人在媒体的追问间从容应对着。那人有一张和自己一模一样的脸，连最细小的纹路都毫无二致。可他知道自己并没有说过那些话做过那些事。某种从空气里从虚无处长出来的不真实感攫住他心脏蒙起他双眼。

他定定地看着那两片不断开合的薄唇，几乎感到一阵眩晕。

暗室的门被推开来，他下意识地一动，手腕上的铁链发出刺耳的声响。那东西磨蹭着他关节处薄薄的皮肤，那里大概已经肿起来，或许破了皮，他不知道。

男人黑色的剪影立在门口，几秒后他端着托盘走到自己的囚徒身边。

“他多棒啊。”男人凑到他耳边低语，“他比你乖多了。”

“可他不是我。”他咬着牙说。

“这是只属于我们俩的小秘密，别人都不知道。”男人低低地笑起来。

他无限温柔地抬起囚徒的脸，将一个吻印在他唇上。

  1. 困惑，质问与挣扎



“为什么？”德拉克斯勒抬起眼看向年长的男人，“事到如今为什么还要这样做，贝尼？那些都过去了——曾经的事情，你知道的！我们已经没法回去了！”

赫韦德斯没有回答，他慢慢地伸出手。德拉克斯勒猛地扭开头试图躲闪，镣铐发出哗啦啦的声响。徒劳。那只冰凉的手按在他头顶揉了一下，动作可以说是亲昵，然而此时此刻只让人胃里涌起巨大的不适感来。

年长的男人笑笑。

“我们没法回去了，尤里。”

他拿起托盘走出门去。

 

  1. 绝食反抗与强制进食/饮水



饥饿带来寒冷、疼痛与谵妄。

德拉克斯勒身边放着面包、牛奶、沙拉。健康食品。贝尼永远清楚对于年轻人来讲什么是健康食品，他甚至贴心地准备了肉食。可是现在那些东西就像它们被拿来时一样放在那里，然后又被沉默着拿走。整整三天——三天里德拉克斯勒没有碰过任何饮食。他蜷在地上一动不动，连呼吸的起伏都随着时间的流逝慢慢变得微弱。胃肠针扎般疼痛，全身上下都再没有力气。断断续续的睡眠里有手掌抚上他脸颊，人的脚步声靠近又远离，托盘干枯单薄的响声让耳膜都发痛。

这是至死方休的抗争。他暗下决心。

昏沉之中有人将他抱起来。身体带着温度的触感唤起久远的回忆，几乎是让他本能地靠进对方怀里。那像是梦境里应许过的未来或是年少时那些初尝禁果的甘甜。他以为自己可以忘记——除了在那些从梦中惊醒的夜晚里。那些时候他变回当年春风得意的少年，在客场旅途中柔软的酒店床上等待那一刻的到来。床头的灯被关上，床的一侧加上些重量。那是他的兄长、他的领袖、他的爱人——他的贝尼。他兴奋而紧张得浑身颤抖，赤裸的苍白身体现出些红色来。那时候房间里有点冷，而他喜爱赫韦德斯的体温。

时至今日他一如既往地依赖着赫韦德斯的体温。肉体渴求着些什么，在这虚妄与现实的边缘，人类本能的求生欲望让他寻求着那样的温度，那样的与现实世界的联系，那样的存在的证明。哪怕他们的关系早已成了粉末又被盖尔森基兴冬天的风吹散到不知何处——连同原来的贝尼一起。

冰凉湿润的东西在他手背打圈，随之而来的是微微的刺痛感——与此刻身体上的不适相比简直不值一提。随后双手被谨慎地拉起，分别固定在两边的刑架立柱上。某种程度上他看起来想必像是姿态扭曲的圣子了。

“营养液，尤里，这只是暂时的——我会放开你的，只是别把针头弄掉了。”

对方顿了顿。

德拉克斯勒闭着眼。四周一片漆黑。熟悉的温度凑上来，对方轻而易举地撬开他牙关。三天来年轻人第一次尝到水的滋味，竟然有些莫名的甘甜。

“你得活着，尤里。我想要你活着。你没理由再离开了，不是吗？”

 

  1. 被镣铐磨破的脚踝与手腕



德拉克斯勒动得很少。

镣铐勒住他手腕脚踝处薄薄的关节，连血液循环都受到限制。那里很快红肿起来，随着他的动作与镣铐的内圈不停地磨蹭着，因为肿胀而淡淡发亮的皮肤渐渐破了皮。暴露在外的血肉让每分每秒都带上加了倍的煎熬。

赫韦德斯端着托盘进来的时候他正盯着天花板上的某一个看不见的点。男人皱着淡色的眉毛看他，然后跪下来握住他的手。德拉克斯勒吃痛地瑟缩了一下，而对方谨慎地抬起他的手腕。

男人再回来的时候带上了绷带和药水。他上药的动作缓慢、轻柔而一丝不苟，然而德拉克斯勒还是不由得咬紧了嘴唇。镣铐的铁环被依次松开，他几乎以为自己看到了出逃的希望——

那多么简单，他了解赫韦德斯的身体状况，也对自己的能力有把握。总归是要，总归是要尝试一下的吧。

雪白的绷带上落下最后一个结，赫韦德斯终于抬起头。榛色的眼眸深深地看向年轻人瞳孔深处，他握住德拉克斯勒的左手吻了下去。

“我该照顾好你的，尤里。”他轻轻说。

某种难以言说的震颤从手掌传到心脏再到大脑，德拉克斯勒知道自己再也逃不掉了。


End file.
